mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Nintendo EAD |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Toru Osawa Yoichi Yamada Eiji Aonuma Yoshiaki Koizumi Toshio Iwawaki |producer = Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = Takashi Tezuka Toshihiko Nakago |programmer = Kenzo Hayakawa |artist = Yoshiaki Koizumi Yusuke Nakano |writer = Shigeru Miyamoto Toru Osawa Yoshiaki Koizumi |composer = Koji Kondo |engine = |format = |release = Nintendo 64 JPNovember 21, 1998 NANovember 23, 1998 EUDecember 11, 1998 AUDecember 18, 1998 Nintendo GameCube JPNovember 28, 2002 NAFebruary 18, 2003 PALMay 3, 2003 iQue Player CHNNovember 2003 |genre = Action-adventure |mode = Single player |rating = ESRB: E PEGI: 12 ELSPA: 11+ CB: G8+ USK: 6 |platform = Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube, iQue Player, Wii, Wii U |media = |requirement = |input = Wii Remote and Nunchuk, GameCube Controller, Nintendo 64 controller }} The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ( ) is an action-adventure video game developed by Nintendo's Entertainment Analysis and Development division for the Nintendo 64 video game console. It was released in Japan on November 21, 1998; in North America on November 23, 1998; and in Europe on December 11, 1998. Originally developed for the Nintendo 64DD peripheral, the game was instead released on a 256-megabit (32-megabyte) cartridge, which was the largest-capacity cartridge Nintendo produced at that time. Ocarina of Time is the fifth game in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, and the first with 3D graphics. It was followed two years after its release by the sequel The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Young Link, the younger incarnation of the Hero of Time who first appears in this game, appears as a playable character in Super Smash Flash alongside his older incarnation. Additionally, Zelda's alter ego who appears exclusively in this game, Sheik, is a playable character and alternate form of Zelda in both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. Moves Several of Zelda's and Sheik's moves in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series are based on this game. For instance, Zelda's ability to transform into Sheik and vice versa appears as their down attack in SSF and down special move in SSF2, Transform. Additionally, Zelda's moveset makes use of three spells based on the Triforce goddesses used by Link in this game: Nayru's Love is part of her (and Sheik's) down attack in SSF and her standard special move in SSF2, Din's Fire is her side special move in SSF2, and Farore's Wind is her up special move in SSF2. Items The Deku Nut made its debut in this game and appears as an item in SSF2, where it is used as an explosive item that will either stun the opponent or knock them away. Additionally, the Cucco can be picked up in this game and will allow Link to slowly glide with it, which is carried over into SSF2. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Nintendo